Romeo and Wait Who?
by Rain-Tech
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew are working in the fall play together, as the leading roles of a rather famous play "Romeo and Juliet" and Matthew... is Juliet. How awkward can things possibly get between the two before they start to develop feelings for each other? PruCan, Rating may change.
1. Alone Forever

**I don't know where you're going **

**But do you got room for one more troubled soul?**

**I don't know where I'm going but I don't think**

**I'm coming home**

**And I said I'll check in tomorrow**

**If I don't wake up dead.**

**This is the road to ruin**

**And we're starting at the end.**

**-"Alone Forever" Fall Out Boy**

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams was used to being ignored. He was accustomed to being the quiet kid in the back of the class. Hoodies and skinny jeans were about 90% of his wardrobe, and staying silent was his greatest skill. Matthew didn't have many friends, and the only person he talked to on a daily basis was his cousin Alfred.<p>

So when he stepped into the auditorium where auditions for the fall play were taking place, everyone ignored him, and the teacher assumed he simply wanted to help with the lighting. (The teacher wasn't going to let him anywhere near the costume department with his fashion sense)

The blond didn't complain as he was shuffled up the stairs to the lighting and sound booth, though no one heard him when he said he was auditioning for a part.

And so he was left in the room alone. Matthew sighed and went over to the window that over overlooked the auditorium, watching as students filed in with their friends, all excited for auditions.

A deep, bored breath left his lips, and he simply observed the auditions, everyone below performing the bit they were asked and then quickly scurrying off the stage. It was a long while before someone seemed to notice Matthew resting on the window, and he watched someone lean down to talk to the teacher that was acting as their director, just loud enough that the sound echoed back up to the blond.

"Hey, what about that kid up top?" the other teen asked, and Matthew tried to get a good view of his face, a dark crimson beanie covering his hair and just enough of his face that it was out of sight.

"What kid? Oh, him? He does lighting every year," Matthew couldn't argue with that; it was true that his previous two years of high school had been spent doing the lighting for every play. He was surprised the teacher even remembered that fact. Last year he had scared the living daylights out of the older man by simply being in the room above the seats, running through the music for their play to make sure they were good copies.

Still, he had been actually wanting to try this year. The boy turned then, and Matthew was in awe of the brightest, most unusual appearance he had ever seen. Snow white hair peeked out from under the hat, falling in slightly spiked locks over his forehead, managing to perfectly frame crimson eyes.

"Hey! You trying for a part?" he called out, and for a brief moment Matthew was awestruck, before he nodded and the other waved him down. "Come on, then!" he smiled brightly, seeming proud of himself for including the quiet lighting kid.

Matthew nodded eagerly, heading down to where everyone else was sitting, and almost immediately the taunting began. "Make him do Juliet! He looks like a girl anyway!" Someone called out, and everyone joined in on it, until the were all simply chanting out: "Juliet! Juliet!"

Matthew felt his face flush with anger, and he marched up to the stage, looking down at the teacher expectantly. "I'll do it then," he announced, crossing his arms over his chest with a slight frown, "Which lines should I do?"

The teacher shrugged a bit, and the white-haired teen stepped up onto the stage along with Matthew. "Here, I'll do Romeo's part. How about the balcony scene?"

Matthew nodded. Of course he knew the scene. He had it memorized. The other was the first to begin, nodding over at Matthew before he began to speak. He zoned out for a bit, though Matthew knew by now when he was to come in.

_ "The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"_

The other's face melted into one of pure longing as he looked over towards Matthew. His heart thumped loudly in his chest at the look. He was definitely a good actor.

Matthew took a deep breath and they continued on, both getting lost in the roles of their characters.

_"I would not for the world they saw thee here,"_ Matthew said aloud, truly getting into the spirit of Juliet's character.

The pale teen smiled at Matthew, stepping closer to him and looking at him with a surprisingly real adoration.

_ "I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes; And but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."_

Matthew only vaguely heard the teacher start clapping, ending the two of them at that point. Everyone in the auditorium had gone quiet, their jaws slack and eyes wide in surprise.

"That was amazing, Matthew!" The teacher called out, and the blond tore his eyes away from pure crimson pools, looking over at the older man. "Th-Thank you," he muttered, his face flushing.

Everyone else began to clap then, the noise nearly deafening. Matthew jumped in surprise when he heard someone yell his name. "Whoo! Mattie!" His cousin yelled from the door, several other students having come into the room.

Matthew's face flushed much darker and he ducked his head down. The teacher cleared his throat then, gathering everyone's attention away from the blond. "Alright, well we're out of time for today… I'll think about who I'll choose for each part and then post the list on Monday," he announced, " Oh, and Matthew? You may want to start teaching some of the freshman to work the lights and sound board."

The blond smiled brightly, nodding and jogging over to grab his backpack, only to be approached by the paler teen with a lazy grin. "You made a good Juliet," he said honestly, holding his hand out, "I'm Gilbert. I have a feeling we'll be getting the lead parts," he sounded so confident, and just a tad bit full of himself.

Matthew smiled faintly and shook Gilbert's hand. "I'm Matthew. You did really good too. I have no doubt you'll get the part for Romeo, I'll probably just get an understudy."

Gilbert shook his head quickly, the two of them walking out of the auditorium and heading out towards the parking lot. This was usually the way Matthew went to walk home, but Gilbert seemed to look over at him worriedly every time he slipped on the ice. Matthew squeaked in surprise as his feet slipped out from beneath him, and his tailbone hit the ground.

"Geez, just let me give you a ride home before you get hurt," Gilbert insisted, helping the blond to his feet. He tried to resist, but Gilbert was having none of it, leading him over to the black van that he drove

The vehicle's interior was immaculate, even though it was clearly an old automobile. "Where do you live?" Gilbert asked, slipping into the driver seat. The van started after a few tries, and he began to pull out after Matthew had given him the address.

"Thank you," Matthew muttered, fidgeting in the seat and lightly playing with the hem of his sweater. Gilbert nodded, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Yeah, it's no problem, really. I'd rather you didn't fall and break your leg. That term isn't meant to be taken seriously," the pale teen joked, laughing slightly.

Matthew rolled his eyes at the dumb joke, looking away and snorting slightly. "Ha ha, very funny," he said almost bitterly, looking back at Gilbert and raising an eyebrow, "Why do you care? I'm just the lighting and sound kid."

Gilbert shook his head. "You're also most likely going to be he Juliet in our school's play. I'd say that makes you pretty important."

Of course. It was only his role that made him important, He was only remembered when someone needed him to do something for them. Matthew sighed deeply, looking away. "And if I decline the part? Maybe I don't want the attention."

The red-eyed teen looked at him seriously then, pulling up in front of Matthew's house. "If you didn't want the part you wouldn't have auditioned, and you definitely wouldn't have done so well," he muttered and Matthew froze for a brief moment, before he nodded and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Fair enough. Thank you for the ride… I'm sure we'll see each other tomorrow," he said quietly, opening the door and climbing out. He heard a brief call of "Tomorrow's Saturday!" before he closed the door of the van and headed up to his own front door.

Gilbert stayed there until Matthew managed to pull out his keys and unlock the door, slipping inside after giving the pale teen a small wave.

Matthew leaned back against the door once it had closed, letting out a deep breath and closing his eyes. He was drained from the day, and his head was beginning to pound with a headache. It didn't help that he was still flushed and warm from his earlier performance.

It was Friday, wasn't it? The blond smiled faintly and pushed off from the door, walking upstairs to his room and dropping his backpack onto the floor by his desk. Matthew sat down on the edge of his bed, grabbing his laptop and opening it, resting the electronic on his legs.

He logged onto his blog and scrolled through his dashboard for a short while, reblogging a few things and making a post about the day's activities.

Matthew rested his laptop back on the bed next to him, falling back and staring up at the ceiling in though. He had no idea what he was going to do for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

><p>He spent quite a while simply lying there, staring up at the ceiling before he finally got up and went downstairs to the empty living room, bringing his laptop with him.<p>

Matthew settled on the couch and turned the tv on, putting a movie on and curling up in one of the blankets they left on the couch.

He spent a while simply watching movies and scrolling through the internet on his laptop. After his first movie ended and he had put on a second one, he faintly heard the sound of the garage door opening.

His dad was home. He knew it was his dad, since his mom didn't usually get home until much later in the evening. As if he had been cued, his dad walked through the living room then, slipping into the kitchen.

He hardly even noticed Matthew, and didn't say a word to him. His father simply went into the kitchen, most likely to get a drink as he usually did.

The blond sighed and snuggled further into his blanket cocoon, closing his laptop screen a bit so that if he passed his father wouldn't be able to see the screen.

Dad was drinking; this was definitely going to be a long weekend.

Matthew ended up spending his entire weekend in his room, marathoning horror movies and avoiding his parents' arguments. They fought often, really. Whether it was because of Dad's drinking or Mom working unexplained late nights, Matthew would never know.

* * *

><p>Monday morning he dreaded waking up, not wanting to go to school. For a while he laid in bed, wondering if he could pass as faking sick, or simply stay in bed and see if his parents would realize he hadn't left.<p>

He didn't want to deal with school; to see his name in his teacher's horrible scrawl next to a neatly printed Juliet. He didn't want to face Gilbert's piercing red eyes and knowing grin.

Eventually though, he got out of bed and got dressed, ran a brush through his hair, and headed down to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

His parents had already left for work, so the house was deadly quiet except for the sound of him munching on his cereal. There was an annoying ringing in his ear, so as soon as he finished eating he ran upstairs to grab his backpack.

Matthew headed out the door into the snow, making his way to school in the early morning chill.

* * *

><p>My newest Prucan guys, I know it's been a... really long time since I've written anything, but I'm getting better with that (hopefully) I've made a tumblr blog where you'll be able to get updates on my fics in progress, and ask questions about the characters and their backgrounds, pretty much everything about htem. I'll be doing the same with ever story I have, so hopefully there will be a lot on the blog: .<p>

Please review or go to the blog and ask questions, I love hearing what you guys think, and you all always give me the motivation to continue writing.

-Rain


	2. Crush

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone **

**Just the one-two of us, who's counting on **

**That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again **

**Let's be more than this**

**-"CrushCrushCrush" Paramore**

* * *

><p>It was just as Matthew predicted; he walked into the school and was almost immediately met with calls and jeers of "Hey, Juliet!" and from one of the few nicer people: "Good job, Matthew!"<p>

People actually connected the name with his face, surprisingly. Though he already knew by now. He had gotten the part of Juliet. And he was more than  
>certain that Gilbert was right, and that the two had indeed gotten the lead roles.<p>

"Hey, Matthew!" he heard his name called and groaned, letting his head hit against his locker lightly. "G'Morning, Gilbert," he muttered, turning his head to look over at the pale teen.

"So I guess you've heard the news by now, huh? Everyone's talking about the play," Gilbert puffed his chest out proudly, "and I'm super happy that I got the part for Romeo."

Matthew nodded a bit, crouching down to gather the books that he needed for his first class. "I'm happy for you, Gilbert," he said simply, straightening up and closing his locker.

"Can I get your number?" Gilbert asked suddenly, startling Matthew. He stared wide-eyed at Gilbert for a few moments before he nodded. "Let me see your phone," he replied, holding his hand out for the device.

Gilbert nodded and set the phone in Matthew's hand, watching as he added himself as a contact and out in his phone number. "There," he said quietly, holding the phone back out to the albino.

Gilbert slipped his phone back into his pocket, but by the time he looked up, Matthew had already turned on his heel and started to walk away, hurrying off to class with the hope that Gilbert hadn't noticed the light pink tint that stained his cheeks.

* * *

><p>It was during the middle of history that his phone scared him half to death, buzzing against his thigh almost violently.<p>

**From: ?**

**Hey there, Birdie. Couldn't wait any longer to see if this was your**  
><strong>number. Text back?<strong>

Matthew glanced at the message, raising an eyebrow before he sent a message  
>back.<p>

**To: Gilbert**  
><strong>My name's Matthew. What kind of nick name is Birdie?<strong>

He sent back, saving Gilbert's number to his phone. A few seconds later his phone buzzed with a reply, though he ignored it for the time being. He was actually trying to keep good grades. Gilbert's texts could wait until he had a free moment, or until class ended and he could go home.

**From: Gilbert**  
><strong>Aw, but you seem like a little bird to me.<strong>

**From: Gilbert**  
><strong>Matthew?<strong>

**From: Gilbert**  
><strong>Does that upset you that much?<strong>

**From: Gilbert**  
><strong>Matthew? Are you angry with me?<strong>

**From: Gilbert**  
><strong>I'm sorry :c <strong>

Matthew inwardly groaned, pulling out his phone and looking at the messages.

**To: Gilbert**  
><strong>Thanks for apologizing, but I'm not angry. I'm just in class. Shouldn't you be, too?<strong>

Matthew didn't bother putting his phone back in his pocket this time, he simply turned it off vibrate, leaving the screen face up so he could see when he got another text.

He found himself smiling and immediately reaching for his phone, jumping in surprise when the electronic was pulled from his hold.

"No phones in class, ," the teacher went over to her desk and set the electronic on top of it, "You can get it back at the end of class."

Matthew flushed slightly and nodded, picking his pencil back up and continuing to do his work, He was definitely going to have to tell Gilbert not to text him during class.

When the bell finally rang, Matthew was quick to pack his stuff up, going over to grab his phone, and then head out into the hall. He made his way to his locker, putting his books away, and then retrieving his back pack from the metal trap's depths.

Matthew closed his locker and nearly jumped out of his skin, surprised to see Gilbert grinning at him, beginning to cackle when he heard the blond's  
>yelp.<p>

"Gilbert!?" Matthew rested his hand over his chest, his face as he looked up at the albino. "Wh-Why would you scare me like that!?"

Gilbert shrugged a bit. "Maybe I just want to make sure you'll remember me when I graduate at the end of the year and go on to do amazing things?" he  
>gave Matthew a lazy grin, and the blond playfully pushed at Gilbert's shoulders.<p>

"Jerk. I'm pretty sure you'll want to be remembered better than 'The Guy That Nearly Gave Me a Heart Attack'," Matthew muttered, pouting  
>dramatically and walking past the paler teen, "Come on. We need to go to practice."<p>

"Okay, Okay. Wow, for someone who 'didn't want the part'," Gilbert actually used air-quotes for that, "you really seem enthusiastic to get to  
>practices." He followed him, regardless.<p>

Matthew paused for only a brief moment, Gilbert starting to walk alongside the blond. "Well, I find the lighting booth to be a very calming place. It's always nice and quiet, and everyone forgets I'm there so... I get left alone," he said softly.

Gilbert nodded in understanding. "Huh, well now you won't be able to do that so much anymore. Someone is taking over your job, right?" Matthew blinked, having forgotten that fact. "Yeah, you're right... Maybe I'll just have to go up to the catwalk to get some peace and quiet, then," he replied simply, smiling faintly over at Gilbert.

The other chuckled. "You would go that far to avoid me?" Matthew raised an eyebrow and nodded, smiling slightly at the look of incredibly over-dramatic hurt on Gilbert's face. "I'm kidding, Gil. I actually sort of consider you my only friend," he said quietly, giving him a small, almost shy smile.

Gilbert's cheeks flushed a faint red, though it was obvious compared to his snowy pale skin. "I'm your only friend?" he asked quietly, pushing open the doors to the auditorium.

Matthew nodded, slipping inside. "Yeah. You ar-" He was cut off then, the teacher calling out to him in the middle of the blond's sentence. "Matthew! Head up to the lighting booth! Lovino needs to learn the lights," he instructed, and a dark brunette waved at him from the door that led up to the booth.

He headed over to the other and unlocked the door, heading up the stairs. Matthew was surprised to hear two sets of foot steps behind him, and flushed when he realized Gilbert had come up as well.

Matthew simply continued up the stairwell, heading through the door and into the lighting booth. "So then... um... of course the spotlight is over here," he said, gently resting his hand on the rickety old machine.

He began to explain the workings of the spotlight and everything that the room could control. They played with the lighting a bit, just so that Lovino could get a feel for the way everything worked.

Gilbert leaned against the window looking out over the auditorium, his face illuminated by the slight shine off of the windows. The shadow brought out the sharp curve of his jaw, and made his eyes seem to glisten.

Matthew sighed softly and leaned back against the wall behind him, admiring the way the light danced across his face. He felt the sudden urge to reach out and trace his fingers over Gilbert's jaw, to press small kisses over the strong curve, and run his fingers through the other's snowy strands.

He wanted Gilbert to kiss him, unexpectedly; wanted to feel the press of his lips. Matthew obviously zoned out, not noticing when Lovino asked him a question, nor when the Italian glanced between the blond and Gilbert, a knowing look dawning across his face.

"Matthew?" Lovino tapped on the blond's shoulder and he squeaked in surprise, his face flushing darkly. "S-Sorry. What was that?" he questioned, avoiding the confused look from Gilbert.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what the catwalk was like. Don't you have to go up there sometimes, too?" Matthew nodded and went to unlock the door, leading the other two up to the darkened area.

"The stage lights are over there, though it's unlikely that you'll ever need to come up here to move them, unless the knob in the booth ins't working. There aren't many things that you'll need to be up here for, really," he said quickly, then gave the two an apologetic look. "Sorry, I... I don't feel good. We should head back down, I think I'm gonna go home early today," he had begun to feel his face heat up more than just his blush, and his head began to ache in the back of his head with dull pounds.

"Yeah, right. Don't want you to get too sick and miss the play completely," Gilbert muttered, and let himself and the other be led back down the stairs.

Matthew was quick to go talk to the teacher once they were back in the auditorium, before he grabbed his backpack. He left before Gilbert even had the chance to offer him another ride.

* * *

><p><em>So I've decided I'm going to update this every Friday. I've already gotten up to chapter 8 planned out and I've just begun writing chapter 4 today, so don't worry, there will be future chapters.<em>_  
><em>

_I do enjoy getting feedback though, and don't forget you can see where I'm at with my various stories at my writing blog RainWritesThings on tumblr._

_-Rain _


	3. The Reckless and The Brave

**Long live the reckless and the brave  
>I don't think I want to be saved<br>My song has not been sung  
>So long live us<strong>

**- "Reckless and The Brave" All Time Low**

Matthew felt horrible when he woke up. He truly did. His was pounding like he had been hit in the back of the head with a rock, the pain seeming so deep that even his brain was throbbing. He felt like he was overheating, the blankets feeling like sheets of burning coal on his skin. It was uncomfortable, horribly so, and he wasted no time in throwing the blanket aside, his stomach flipping at the movement.

"Ugh..."he groaned, getting up and rushing to the bathroom to empty his stomach. His throat burned from the bile and he had to fight back the urge to retch again, knowing it would hurt worse than the first time around. The blond whimpered softly and rested his head on the cold white rim of the toilet, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He felt disgusting, weak and it took him a while until to stand, shakily wiping his mouth. The blond was quick to return to his bed and curl up in a ball, not wanting to face the day or do anymore than lie in this pocket of warmth.

He wasn't really used to being sick. It wasn't often that he felt ill enough to stay home, so the fact that he felt so bad he didn't want to get out of bed was a whole new level of sick for the blond. He felt absolutely miserable, and the turning of his stomach, despite it now being empty, was not helping one bit. Eventually he became too warm and tossed the blankets off of him again, kicking them away with an almost strangled sounding whine.

It was then that his phone caught his attention, having jumped a bit from it's original spot when Matthew had kicked his blankets away. He reached out to grab the device, staring at the screen and the messages on it for a moment of shock. He actually had text messages. Someone had actually bothered to see if he was okay when he hadn't shown up for school that day. Although he wasn't all that surprised with who it was.

**From:Gilbert**

**Matthew? Why aren't you at school?**

**From:Gilbert**

**Are you okay?**

**From:Gilbert**

**Maaaattieeee.**

**From:Gilbert**

**I miss you :c**

**From: GIlbert**

**Really? Are you sick?**

**From:Gilbert**

**It's really lonely without you...**

Matthew couldn't help but smile at the message. He was happy; really happy that Gilbert had thought about him. That he missed him. It was a wonderful, although foreign feeling to himself, and it made him feel all light and fluttery to know the albino really did consider him a friend, at least. He began to type out a reply, though his mind was just so hazy and sluggish feeling that he started to sleep back off to sleep, his thumb sliding across the screen to press send just as his eyes closed. He fell asleep barely a few moments later, nuzzling his face into his pillow.

**To:Gilbert**

**Sorry. Dn't fell god. Mbe see you tomnqrwa.**

**From:Gilbert**

**tomnqrwa? I'm worried you're going to die now.**

Matthew wasn't coherent or awake enough to even look at his phone or get out of bed to eat for about three days.

When he finally awoke from his hibernation and reached out for his phone again, he actually had texts. 43 of them. Gilbert had asked him every morning how he was feeling, and eventually he resorted to telling him about each class and all the dumb people at school. There were quite a few little stories in there that made Matthew smile, and he could do little else but read them drowsily, smiling at the ones he particularly enjoyed.

Every night he got a text from Gilbert saying goodnight and wishing he got better. Matthew couldn't help but smile softly at the messages, wondering just how much of a soft side Gilbert had for him. The paler teen wasn't very open about his feelings, preferring instead to focus on those around him, or on making people smile. At least, that was the feeling he got from Gilbert. Knowing that the other cared for him enough to wish him to get better, or even tell him that he had missed him, made Matthew feel really good. He felt important to someone, for once. And Matthew found that he really enjoyed the feeling of being missed.

**To:Gilbert**

**Aw, you're so sweet, Gil 3**

**To:Gilbert**

**Hey, do you think you can get the homework for me?**

**From:Gilbert**

**Ew, you want homework? I guess I can. I'll stop by after school.**

**To:Gilbert**

**Thanks, Gil :)**

Matthew smiled and got up, wrapping his comforter around his shoulders and shuffling down the stairs to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of juice and downed it quickly to ease his sore throat, then refilling his glass and going to settle on the couch. He put on The Nightmare Before Christmas and curled into his blankets happily, setting his glass on the coffee table and lying down.

He was woken up by the sound of the door bell ringing. Matthew groaned and pouted, untangling himself from the blanket's snare, just to shiver and wrap it back around his shoulders.

"Coming," Matthew croaked out, his voice hoarse from a mixture of sickness and misuse. He went and opened the front door, blinking against the bright light. Matthew whined and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah?" he asked.

Gilbert chuckled, catching Matthew's attention. "I brought homework." he said softly, holding the manilla envelope out to the blond.

Matthew nodded and took the envelope, stepping back and looking through the papers. "Thanks," he muttered, voice cracking.

Gilbert cringed slightly at the noise. "Jeez, sound terrible. Have you tried eating warm soup to help with your throat?" he asked.

The blond shrugged. " I haven't eaten at all. If you want to make me soup, go ahead," he raised an eyebrow, wishing Gilbert would stay.

Gilbert laughed, but nodded, following Matthew inside and closing the door behind him. The blond smiled faintly, going back over to the living room and putting in another movie.

"The Lorax? Really?" Gilbert chuckled behind him, going over into the kitchen. Matthew could hear the cabinets opening and closing behind him.

Matthew pouted a little, lying down and curling up in his blanket, cocooning himself once more. "It's a good movie," he said quietly, watching the screen with a child-like happiness.

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep again until he woke to the feeling of Gilbert nudging his shoulder with his knee.

"Hey. Wake up, Mattie. I made you soup," he said gently. Matthew whined but sat up, looking up at Gilbert pleadingly. "Feed me?" he asked softly, not thinking much of how strange it would seem to the other.

Gilbert flushed and sputtered slightly, though he nodded after a moment, sitting on the couch and filling a spoonful of the soup.

Matthew smiled and opened his mouth with a soft "Ahh," causing Gilbert to pause briefly before he carefully fed Matthew some of the stew he had made, "You're like a kid when you're sick," he chuckled, awkward but amused.

The blond happily accepted the offered food, humming in delight. "It's really good," Matthew muttered softly, not noticing Gilbert's clear tension.

he paler teen smiled gently and nodded, muttering a soft "Thanks," as he continued to feed the other. The soup was eaten quickly, seeing as Matthew hadn't eaten much in the last few days, though after finishing he was definitely sleepy.

Gilbert went to go put the dishes in the sink, washing them quickly and then going to sit back next to Matthew. "You look tired," Matthew could hear him comment, and the blond merely shrugged, hugging Gilbert's arm and nuzzling against his shoulder.

The other tensed slightly, though after a moment he pulled his arm from Matthew's hold, and then he felt himself being tugged closer, Gilbert's arm going around his shoulders.

Matthew smiled faintly and pressed himself against Gilbert's side, breathing in the faint smell of some deodorant he couldn't name, and the lingering scent of the stew he had made.

It was nice, really nice, to be this close to Gilbert, and his sick mind was enjoying every second of it.

**-Gilbert's POV-**

Matthew fell back asleep soon after he began to cuddle against Gilbert's side, his soft breath causing his chest to rise and fall.

Gilbert sighed deeply, looking down at Matthew and beginning to run his fingers through the blond locks. His hair was tangled in some places, and Gilbert gently de-tangled the curly hair. It was cute, really, the soft natural curls that somehow didn't get that messy while the other slept.

He smiled softly as Matthew hummed quietly in his sleep, his hand resting against Gilbert's chest, next to his head. "Mm..." he felt Matthew nuzzling against him, and let out a soft, amused chuckle.

Matthew was cute cute, he had to admit. His cheeks were flushed and lips slightly parted. Gilbert really wanted to kiss him in that moment, feel if Matthew's lips were just as soft and supple as they looked.

His face flushed lightly when he realized what he had been thinking about. He carefully pulled away from Matthew, getting up.

"Gil?" Matthew stirred, blinking up at the albino sleepily. Gilbert looked down at him, nearly melting at Matthew's sleepy little yawn, the blond wiping at his eyes.

"S-Sorry, I gotta get home, Mattie," Gilbert said quickly, trying to resist the urge to scoop Matthew up in his arms and kiss all over the other's face.

He was sure Matthew would reject him though; push him away and stop talking to him at all. Matthew pouted at him then, his bottom lip sticking out. "Oh, okay," he said softly and curled up in his blankets.

Gilbert made a beeline for the door then, getting out of there before Matthew convinced him to stay, and he did something he would Regret.

He didn't want to lose someone he cared deeply for.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Guys! <em>

_I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to post this chapter last Friday, but since it was Halloween I was super busy that whole weekend and didn't have a chance to type this chapter out. _

_However, to make up for it. I have both this chapter and the next chapter that I'm going to post tonight, so you guys will actually get a sort of a two-for-one deal (even though this chapter is late)_

_I'm trying so hard to keep these chapters at least 2,000 words, but it's just so hard to find ways to fill in the word gaps without adding strange little side moments that weren't originally planned. _

_I promise you though, you guys will definitely like where this story is going._

_Well... you may hate me for a chapter or two that I've got written out, but I promise you'll love where I take this story!_

_As always, please review. I really love seeing everyone's comments on my work and it really does give me the inspriration to keep going._

_-Rain_


	4. Running Away

**I gotta do it, make my escape from this world I've been living in  
>Nothing's holding me down<br>I'm leaving this town  
>I gotta do it, deep down I know<br>That as long as I stay true,  
>It doesn't matter where I'm running to<strong>

**-"Running Away" Jesse McCartney**

Matthew wasn't expecting the amount of attention he got when he returned to school. People passed him in the hallway, saying that they were glad he was back, or that they missed him.

The blond was overwhelmed by the attention and before too long he was seeking the solace of the lighting booth. He slipped inside and sat down among the old spotlights and sound board. This; this was where he belonged, not out there where he got more attention than he was comfortable with.

It was nice to be remembered though. To even be talked to. But but was too much, like this. He longed simply for Gilbert's presence. He held a very comforting aura, and despite having seen the other teen the day before, he found that he missed him.

Matthew sighed deeply and pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at the screen for a moment. Gilbert hadn't texted him since yesterday, and soon he'd be left to another weekend alone, when the paler teen was supposed to come over so they could practice their lines.

There were only a few weeks left until the play; there was already a cd in the booth and everything. Lovino had taken over well, Matthew briefly admitted to himself.

The blond let out a deep breath and left the safety of the lighting booth to head back out into the hallway. He glanced around for a moment before he decided to just go to class, rather than skip it like he had thought of several moments before.

He went to his locker and grabbed his books, closing the door afterwards. He almost expected Gilbert to be there, laughing with that stupidly attractive lazy grin of his. Though he wasn't there, the space empty and missing the white-haired teen's presence almost as much as Matthew himself was.

Letting out a deep sigh and trying not to feel too disappointed, Matthew made his way to class. The teacher made him go get a late pass, though. He nodded a bit and left the room again, heading to the office. It was then that he noticed Gilbert, leaning against the wall next to some brunette girl.

The pale teen leaned down to whisper in her ear, that lazy grin tugging at his lips. Matthew felt a fire rumble in his belly, walking past them briskly. He could have sworn that Gilbert had looked up at him, but there was no way to be certain without turning back around.

Matthew went and got his tardy pass, quickly heading back to class and slipping inside. He rested the pass on the teacher's desk without a word and headed back to his seat.

Class seemed to drag by slowly without the albino texting him every few seconds. The silence was strange, he hadn't gone so long without hearing from him since Gilbert had first started texting him.

**To: GIlbert**

**...Gil? Are you angry with me?**

He texted the other after another half hour, fidgeting a bit and bouncing his leg impatiently. His friend never answered him though, so Matthew was left to wonder for the rest of the day if he had done something to upset Gilbert.

Matthew kept seeing Gilbert pass by in the hallways, laughing with the brunette from earlier that morning, or hanging off the shoulders of his two best friends.

For some reason that made Matthew's chest ache with loneliness. Gilbert seemed to only be avoiding him. It made him jealous of those Gilbert was around, the feeling strange and heavy in his gut.

He put his head down and walked past Gilbert towards the auditorium, pushing through the trio without a word. He heard the blond teen behind him say something that was just low enough for him not to hear, before Gilbert's clear growl of "Oh, Shut up!"

Matthew stepped into the auditorium and sat in the back corner, simply watching as the others practiced their lines.

As soon as Gilbert came into the auditorium, Matthew tensed, trying not to look over at the other, He kept his gaze downward and tried to fight back the sadness that pricked at his eyes.

The albino walked right passed him, and went to sit up front, talking to the other kids up there.

Before too long the director called him onstage, and he could have sworn Gilbert looked back at him before heading up the stairs.

There was a few brief moments where everyone quieted down, before Gilbert began. He looked back at Matthew, smiling at the blond.

"_O, She doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night As a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear-_" he paused his face transforming slowly into one of pure longing; the look directed straight at Matthew.

His face flushed and his heart thumped loud in his chest. He couldn't help but stare at Gilbert, watching the way he moved and adoring the faces Gilbert made at him.

"_Beauty too rich for use, for Earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows. As yonder lady o'er her fello shows. The measure is done, I'll watch her place of stand. And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? For swear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._"

Matthew blushed darkly and ducked his head down, hiding his burning cheeks from view.

The director got up and stopped everyone before they could begin clapping. "Matthew, you may want to pay attention to this," he glanced back at the blond briefly, "Gilbert, better polish up your romantic acting. You two are doing a kissing scene."

Matthew froze when he heard their teacher say that, sputtering uselessly. "Wh-What!?" Gilbert simply nodded though, getting off the stage and going to sit back down where he had been before.

Matthew felt the reality crashing down on him then. He had to kiss Gilbert. Gilbert was going to be close, so close to him. The thought made his face flush to an even darker shade of crimson.

He sat quietly throughout the rest of practice, nearly bolting for the door at 4:30. He walked outside quickly and began to walk home. After a few minutes of silence and his own rapid foot steps, Matthew heard a car pull up behind him, slowly moving alongside the blond.

Or a dark van, to be more specific.

"Matthew, you're going to freeze out there. Get in," Gilbert called out after opening the passenger side window. Matthew continued to walk, shaking his head a bit. He didn't dare to look in the direction of the vehicle and it's driver.

"I don't live that far away," he insisted, not looking up at Gilbert. He knew if he did he would break down; probably get into the albino's van and start crying, "I can just walk."

He already felt like he was going to cry. Matthew was thoroughly confused by Gilbert's actions, unsure what to think by this point.

"Matthew please, we need to talk, anyway," Gilbert sighed and his hands clenched around the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. Or at least, whiter then they normally were.

Matthew's jaw clenched then and he looked up at Gilbert. "Yeah, we do. Maybe you should actually try," he pat out bitterly, rushing across the road in front of Gilbert's van. He wiped at his eyes as he hurried to his house and slipped inside, leaning back against the door.

Matthew went up to his room and flopped down onto his bed, letting out his frustration as tears that soaked his pillow.

Matthew spent his weekend in quite the same manner as that Friday night. He stayed locked in his room, drinking soda and watching Netflix all day.

On Sunday he heard his parents fighting as he headed downstairs to get food. He had learned to stop paying attention to them over time, though his attention was hooked as soon as he heard his name,

"He doesn't even do anything! Matthew's been locked up in his room all weekend! Why doesn't he ever go out; do anything!?" he heard his father's voice, and then his mother's reply.

"It's your fault! You're always drinking. I wouldn't be surprised if you beat him! Maybe that's why he never talks, and always wears those horrible baggy clothes. He doesn't have any friends, maybe it's because he's afraid of them finding out how bad his life is! All he does is that stupid play! I won't be surprised if you've made him gay!"

"Hey, don't you pin this on me again! He probably can't do anything because you're never here! You neglect him!"

Matthew froze, tears coming to his eyes once more. They... That's what they always fought about? Him?

"Dammit. He heard us! Why can't you keep your voice down, you drunken idiot!"

Matthew quickly locked his door, throwing a few things into his backpack and shoving his arms into the sleeves of his jacket.

The blond just barely managed to slip out his window, slowly climbing down the vines that grew along the side of the house and coincidentally grew along his window.

After jumping down, Matthew adjusted the straps of his backpack and took off, wiping at his wet eyes uselessly.

The tears stung at his cheeks in the chilly air, and it wasn't long until Matthew reached his goal, darting through the fence to the playground he had hidden in during his parents fights as a child.

The blond curled up under one of the play sets, sobbing into his hands quietly. After a few moments he pulled his phone out and instinctively called Gilbert, holding the cell phone to his ear and pressing his hands over his mouth to stifle his sobs and whimpers.

"Hello?" Gilbert answered after a few rings, sounding drowsy, like he had just woken up.

"G-Gil?" Matthew sniffled and let out a small sob. The other instantly sounded more alert than before, practically yelling into the phone. "Matthew!? What's wrong? Why are you crying!?"

Matthew closed his eyes tightly, his shoulders shaking from both the cold and his sobs. "C-Can you come get me?"

* * *

><p><em>And here's the feels bomb.<em>

_You're welcome._

_I've made two of my friends cry with this chapter_

_Please Review _

_-Rain_


	5. Home

**Settle down, it'll all be clear  
>Don't pay no mind to the demons<br>They fill you with fear  
>The trouble it might drag you down<br>If you get lost, you can always be found**

**Just know you're not alone  
>'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home<strong>

**- "Home" Phillip Phillips**

It took five, maybe ten, minutes for Gilbert to get there, and Matthew felt a blanket draped over his shoulders. Strong arms wrapped around his trembling form, and lifted him up into the air.

"Shh... it's okay, Matthew. I'm right here," he heard Gilbert whisper, holding him close. Matthew nodded a little, practically quivering in the other's arms.

"Th-Thank you," Matthew whispered in reply, closing his eyes and resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

He was carried to Gilbert's van, and the paler teen set him on the passenger seat. Matthew managed to buckle his seat belt himself, although a bit shakily.

The blond watched Gilbert close the door and go around the front of the van, climbing into the driver's side and turning up the heat to help warm Matthew up, and stop his quivering.

"What happened, Mattie?" the albino asked after a few long minutes of silent driving. Matthew tensed, shrugging a little. "M-My... my parents were fighting. They... said I couldn't do anything," he whispered, tears starting to prick at his eyes once more.

Gilbert looked over at Matthew with those words, shaking his head. "Matthew..." the blond let out a small sob.

"Th-They called me a shut in, said I had no friends and... and they found ways to accuse each other. To blame it on each other. And they're right. I've never had many friends, I'm always at home, the only thing I ever do is the play, and I used to only do lighting," Matthew sobbed out, curling up the best he could in the seat.

Gilbert sighed softly, pulling up in front of a smaller house. It was a bit run down, but it was clear that someone had been doing work to fix up the patches and weak spots.

"Come on, let's go inside," Gilbert said softly next to him, and Matthew nodded a little, getting out and following the paler teen inside. He let himself be led through the nearly immaculate home, and to a room that Matthew guessed was Gilbert's.

It was almost weird how clean the room was compared to the other's personality. The only messy part was his bed, which was clearly vacated only recently, and in a hurry, too. Everything seemed to have it's own place in the room, and everything was precisely where it belonged. If it wasn't put up, it was on Gilbert's bed, or resting on the shelves neatly next to it.

"Sorry if it's messy," Gilbert muttered. Matthew blinked at him, going over to delicately perch on the on the edge of the unmade bed. He felt like if he touched anything it would ruin the perfect serenity and cleanliness of the room.

"Messy? Are you serious? It's spotless!" Matthew insisted, letting out a small, almost broken little laugh. The blond noticed Gilbert flinch slightly, looking away. "Th-Thank you... for getting me... It's been a really bad weekend and my parents fighting didn't help because I was already trying to decide why I was so upset that you wouldn't talk to me."

Matthew hardly even paused, rambling. It felt like the dam had been broken, and now it was just a rush of words trying to get out, "And then I realized how much I really liked you and had these thoughts of being your boyfriend and it all just-"

"Wait," Gilbert tensed beside him, cutting off his spew of word vomit, "You... You like me?" Matthew's eyes widened up at Gilbert, his face flushing darkly.

"I-I... kind of," he said softly, hiding his face from Gilbert's sight. "I... I should go," he said quickly, starting to get up.

Gilbert quickly grabbed Matthew's wrist and looked up at him worriedly. "No. I can't let you go. Matthew you and I both know that you won't go home. Just stay here for tonight. It'll be okay," the paler teen said softly.

Matthew hesitated, before he slowly nodded and settled back onto Gilbert's bed. "So you... don't hate me, then?" Gilbert snorted slightly, shaking his head.

"No, of course I don't hate you, Mattie," he said quickly, tensing and looking down. He looked like he wanted to say something else, chewing on his lower lip in what seemed to be a nervous action.

"Umm... Here, let's go see what we can pull together for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry," the albino said after a few moments of awkward shifting and fidgeting.

Matthew nodded and got up again, following Gilbert through the small home to the kitchen. The blond leaned against the counter and watched as Gilbert started pulling ingredients from the cupboards.

"How about we make pizza? We have all the ingredients we would need," he said softly, setting the things they would need on the counter.

Matthew nodded a watched Gilbert move around the kitchen, beginning to cook. "Umm... What do you want me to do?" He asked softly, straightening up and going over to the sink to wash his hands.

Gilbert set a block of cheese on the counter, as well as a bowl and cheese grater. "Could you shred this for me?" He suggested, and Matthew nodded quickly, grateful for the chance to do something other than stand there awkwardly and stare at the paler teen.

There were a good ten minutes of silence before Gilbert let out a frustrated groan. "Nope! Too quiet! I can't do it!" He said quickly, pulling out his phone and fiddling with it for a few moments.

Loud music began to blare from the device, and he set it on the counter.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at him, but couldnt help but laugh as Gilbert danced back over to where he had been kneading the dough for the pizza.

Gilbert smiled over at Matthew and the blond blushed, turning back around to continue shredding the cheese.

He heard Gilbert whine behind him, and was surprised when he felt Gilbert grab his wrist, tugging him back into the open area of the kitchen. "Come on, Birdie! Dance with me," he laughed, smiling brightly and dancing quite horribly.

Matthew couldn't help but laugh, slowly beginning to dance along with him. They were laughing loudly, both having bright smiles on their faces as they moved.

Suddenly the song changed to one much slower; A surprisingly sweet and gentle tune compared to the albino's loud personality and music tastes.

Matthew felt himself pulled against Gilbert's chest, and the other's hands rested lightly on his waist.

He was so close. Matthew could smell the cologne he wore, a strange spice that tickled his nose pleasantly.

The blond wrapped his arms about Gilbert's neck, and suddenly Gilbert began to lean closer to him.

Oh my god. Was Gilbert going to kiss him!? He seemed to be getting closer. So close to him. He could hear the other's breath hitch, before Matthew closed his eyes, and felt Gilbert's forehead press against the skin of his neck.

Wait... Gilbert hadn't kissed him?

Matthew blinked his eyes open slowly. "G-Gil?"

"Just... give me some time, Mattie," he heard Gilbert whisper softly, and Matthew felt himself relax in the other's arms.

Matthew nodded just a little, slowly pulling back and going back over to continue shredding cheese.

"L-Let's finish cooking," Matthew said softly, hearing Gilbert change the song and go back ver to work on the pizza.

Eventually things became much more comfortable between the two, and they went back to teasing each other.

They finished the pizza and went to watch a movie in Gilbert's room. Matthew curled up against Gilbert's side, nuzzling his face against he paler teen's shoulder.

"Thank you, Gilbert," Matthew whispered softly, closing his eyes. To his surprise, he felt Gilbert press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Of course, Matthew. You don't need to thank me," he said softly, and Matthew was pulled closer against the albino.

He yawned and felt his eyes begin to droop, slowly falling asleep.

The other's home was just so warm, and despite the rather action-filled movie on, Matthes just couldn't help but fall asleep, not hearing Gilbert's gentle whisper of:

"I love you."

-Gilbert's POV-

Freezing, Gilbert's eyes went wide as he stared down at the blond, wondering if his words had been heard.

There was no reaction, however, and Matthew's breathing had already deepened as a sure sign that he was asleep.

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief, turning the tv off and carefully tucking his arm around Matthew's waist. He stared into the darkness of his room for a while before he fell asleep, holding the blond close to him.


End file.
